Iron, Chrome, and a Hint of Royalty
It was a glorious day outside. Flowers were blooming, birds were singing. On days like these Sylvia loved to travel outside. She was currently walking through the woods enjoying the soft breeze and the beautiful rays of sun that poured through the canopy of trees. Her steps were soft in the soft grass and her purple dress flowed through the air. Behind her walked an extremely large man. He was dressed from head to toe in the uniform of a war captain, his red eyes glaring angrily at the sunlight. Sylvia stopped as the two reached a large clearing in the forest. With a flick of her wrist she created a barrier over the grass and dirt and sat upon it, taking out a picnic basket. She began to munch on her food while sitting in silence, enjoying nature. The larger man simply walked back to the edge of the woods and leaned against a tree. Vasilisa trekked through the treeline, slightly bored. The day had been largely uneventful which proved good for her mapping but nothing for her attitude. "This sucks." she muttered aloud, her mood souring. While she appreciated the blossoming nature around her, it remained ineffective when it came to improving her temperament, causing the woman to trudge further. Eventually happening upon the area Sylvia resided in. "And you are?" Lissa stated, unable to keep the snark out of her voice. To any person present her poor disposition was clear. Nevertheless there were traces of curiosity in the Iron Maiden's voice as she gazed upon the picnic Sylvia had created for herself. Though it was not enough to have approach completely. Sylvia was enjoying herself as she munched on a dainty finger sandwich when out of nowhere some lady decided to come upon her relatively private picnic in nature. It was not only that but the fact that she spoke so rudely. "If you must know miss I am The Baroness and if you would be ever so kind I'd like to eat my lunch in peace." Sylvia spoke, the last part in a southern drawl with a smirk added to her face. It wasn't like her to pull out the fake drawl this early but she really wanted the lady to leave. Out of both of their sights the tall man stood, hidden in the trees. He currently didn't care about the situation and was busy playing with a bird that laded on his stiff figure. Vasilisa immediately identified the masquerade that was that accent. "Baroness? Please, you look about as royal as my ass. And why would I do that? It's clear that I'm irritating you so perhaps I'll join you instead." she retorted. With a smirk she sat down at the picnic before ogling the available food. She was hungry after all and the food that Vas had packed wasn't appealing when placed side by side with this spread. "If anything you seem like a spoiled little girl used to having her way. Guess what? That's not happening today. So be a good little child and just eat your lunch." Lissa said patronizingly, her smirk growing into a full-fledged devil may care grin. Having found a sandwich Vasilisa picked it up before eating it. "How dare you you mongrel." Sylvia spoke in response to the rude words of the it was then that the girl sat near her. This was the last straw. Sylvia stood and stepped off the barrier. With a snap she had created an entire box around the peasant scum that dared to interrupt her picnic. "You will pay for daring to fuck with me you blonde haired bitch." She yelled as the barrier cube began to rapidly shrink. multiple barriers appeared around her and the peasant as her anger flooded the area. The bird fluttered away from the man as it felt the shockwave and it slightly peeved him. He just wanted to get rid of this girl but that obviously wouldn't work, his master had not called upon him yet. "See? No noblewoman I know would exhibit such a potty mouth. But then we already knew you were a shitty tramp." Vas smirked. The rapid shrinkage of the barrier around Lissa didn't bother her in the slightest as she finished off her sandwich. "I'm sorry to say that I don't associate with such plebeians like yourself. But the food was actually pretty good so I'll give you that." she added before her own magic began to build, released as a silver aura. The counter pressure proved sufficient for shattering the rapidly constricting barrier, allowing Vasilisa to move comfortably once more. "Once a bitch always a bitch." she said while grinning at the platinum blonde woman. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation, her sky blue eyes sparking with glee. It was clear that she had already managed to get under the lady's skin. "I'm far high than a noblewoman. I'm one who shall speak her mind." It was then that Sylvia noted something she had seen earlier on the bitch. "I also think you're quite out of line in calling me a tramp, seeing as you have a tramp stamp." Sylvia spoke, making a comparison of the guild mark she had seen of glimpse of when Vasilisa sat to that of a tramp stamp. A smile ran over her face as her magic blockades protected her from the blast of her shattering barrier. The Baroness let out a laugh as she narrowed her eyes at the girl with a flick of her wrist multiple pyramid shaped barriers formed from the ground below Vasilisa, rising upward to skewer her. Meanwhile the brute of a man grew anxious with anticipation. He wanted to do something, anything but sit and wait. If a battle did start though he was sure to get his chance. So he sat in the woods, waiting. Vasilisa snickered. She knew what the shit face was going on about. "Oh this? Just something so people will leave me alone. My guild a powerful little bunch. Best part is we answer to no one but ourselves. So bye hoe." Vas retorted with a smirk. The suddenness of the pyramid shape barriers was something that never less caused her laugh with battle crazed glee as she nimbly avoided each one while moving closer to Sylvia. Making note of the barriers protecting the woman (she wasn't a fool after all), she put her herculean strength to good use by executing a punch to the obstacle between her and the lady. Confident that the protection would fracture despite the adept user who cast it. For Vas had learned to control her strength usage, keeping opponents in the dark about the perils of hand to hand combat with Lissa. That is until she felt like teaching them just how idiotic it was to face her. The Baroness laughed at the girl's words but as her fists connected with her barriers she knew she meant business. Sylvia did look down on other often but she gave credit where credit was due, she had underestimated this girl. With a flick or her wrist she jumped and bounced off a barrier she had created, landing away from the shattered remains of her defense. "Well looks like you're not all bark and no bite." Sylvia replied, her tone joyous. "It looks like you really put widdle old me in a corner." Her tone become babyish and scared. "Chrome dear could you come save me." Her voice regaining its smug tone at the end. Finally it was go time for Chrome as the large man stood high his legs bent and shot up, a jump propelling him above the canopy of trees. The impact shattered the ground and sent shockwaves every which way as Chrome landed between the two of them. He rose to his feet and stared at Vasilisa. His entire being radiated strength and with every twitch of his muscles a small shockwave shot through the air. "Meet Chrome." Sylvia spoke, her smile covering her face with glee. Vasilisa ignored the woman's patronizing tone with a succinct ease. Her attention had already been diverted to the towering individual in front of her. Despite being a tall individual herself, Lissa still fell short of the mountain of man. It was abundantly clear that this man radiated raw power, the shockwaves ruffling her hair. "Is that so? I'm not surprised a helpless bitch like yourself needs a bodyguard. We all know you couldn't survive a day on your own." Vas smirked before rolling her neck as she stared down the dude, her magic aura crackling. Rather than being intimidated, a feral joy could be found on the Lissa's face at the prospect of facing him. "So? I'm sure neither of us has all day. Shall we?" she inquired, waiting for Chrome to make the first move. It would be interesting to see if his physical attributes matched up against her own. With a sneaking suspicion telling her yes, only furthering her internal glee. Sylvia simply smiled. "Oh trust me I'm not helpless. I just think Chrome is a bit bored. Sylvia spoke her teeth gleaming in the light. "Chrome you may go." With those words spoken the beast that was Chrome awoke. His eyes flickered in the sun, the red within them deepening. A low grunt of acknowledgement was all that came from the man as he moved forward without a word. His movement was almost instantaneous, appearing before Vasilisa and aiming to slam his fist into her gut. it almost looked like he had teleported. His punches power was pretty standard for him. It was able to reduce a castle to rubble, nothing big. The shockwave greeted from it would make a significant indent in the mountains far away. Vasilisa grin grew wider at his speed. It was incredible, some of the fastest she had seen in her years of travel. Anyone else would have been reduced to rubble upon contact. But she was rather light on her feet, and decided to catch his punch instead. The moment she did so a shockwave was produced from the dispersing kinetic energy. Creating a crater that rapidly approached where Sylvia stood. While the surrounding trees where buffeted if not knocked down from the sheer impact of the two. Vasilisa grinned once more as she could tell Chrome was restraining himself; recognizing it because she did so on a regular basis when around the fragile objects known as people. "Don't hold back dearie, I'm not a glass vase." Vas stated, her voice referencing her exhilaration. Rarely did she face people who could match her pound for pound in strength. Even her family had begun to run out people to meet her ever growing physical prowess. One bellied by her feminine if enchanting figure. Chrome was a little surprised at her speed and strength but if he was it certainly didn't show on his unchanging face. Chrome simply sighed grabbing her wrist and tossing her away from him and down the clearing. It was clearly a simple toss even by Chrome's standards and significantly weaker than Chromes punch. "What are you doing?" Sylvia spoke to her towering bodyguard. Confused at why he hadn't ground the harpy to dust. Chrome simply responded with another grunt that Sylvia could apparently understand. "So you basically aren't going to truly try until she proves she can dish out what she can take." Sylvia sighed annoyed at his method but nevertheless content that he would make a show of it. Chrome then jumped forwards, landing near Vasilisa. He simply stood there waiting for her to prove her worth. Vasilisa was surprised when she was sent flying into a more isolated part of the clearing. Recovering her footing she landed with a cartwheel before standing once more. As soon as Chrome landed near she was already aiming a punch to his gut, deciding to the return while she planned to sweep his legs out from should this fail. But she had decided to try just a little bit more, dialing into a greater amount of aptitude. One could equate this punch to being sufficient for obliterating a mountain. Not that she was into wanton destruction. Just a couple of guys had pissed her off and she decided to pay them in full. Nevertheless, it was a greater execution of what Lissa had to offer and a sign that she was becoming just a bit more serious about this event. Chrome stood as the punch hit him, a shockwave rippled through the air crushing the ground around him and the trees too. Sylvia had to put up multiple barriers to stop it from messing up her hair. Then when her punch seemed to do nothing Chrome observed the girl attempt to sweep him off his feet but her foot just hit his leg. Again another shockwave swept through the clearing. Chrome stared down at the girl and picked her up, placing her on her feet before him. He gave her a small nod and walked back to Sylvia's side. "How dare you not kill her." She yelled angrily at him. Chrome simply turned and looked at Vasilisa once again. She was incredulous. That he had not bucked when the impact dispersion proved devastating to the landscape shocked her. Nevertheless, the small nod proved that Chrome had indeed understood the impact behind each of those blows. Vasilisa could feel the raw power rippling through her body, causing her to laugh. It felt good not having to hold back as much as she used to. Though she could feel that the skirmish was over, even though she hadn't reach her higher levels of strength. The woman sighed in disappointment as she reluctantly reined her physical abilities. "So you're the stoic unmovable sort. I suppose it's fitting given your temperament." Vasilisa said while acknowledging the man's strength. Chrome grunted in response to this and Sylvia sighed before translating. "He says that since you're quite possibly one of the strongest people he has met he wishes to let your strength grow rather than snuff you out." Chrome nodded before patting Sylvia on the shoulder and letting out another couple grunts. She sighed as her head rose up to meet Vasilisa. "He also says that killing you would be pointless and our battle was petty and that we should both apologize for being horrible." Chrome nodded at her speech before tapping her on the back. "Fine fine. Look I'm sorry ok I believe we were both kinda bitchy and this got out of hand." Sylvia spoke. Chrome was not just a bodyguard to her but also a influential figure and one she tended to look up to. He was like an older brother to her, he protected her but also taught her lessons. "But that was maybe 20% of what I am capable of though...." Vas sighed again. "Fine. I guess we'll save it for another time. Anywho, he's right. I-we went too far. I tend to have a potty mouth and I fed off of your vibes. Plus I was already in sour mood cause shit was too peaceful. For that I apologize." she finished before moving to shake Sylvia's hand. "Since we're going to make up, we should probably exchange names. I know The Baroness is simply a moniker that you like to be called by." The woman then waited for Sylvia's response, smiling ever so slightly at the girl. Perhaps she had found another foul-mouthed comrade. Then again Lissa might naturally bring that out in people instead of them having it on their own. Sylvia sighed she hated throwing her name around dearly, it was horrible. However to truly solidify this she needed to. "My name is Sylvia Redskull or The Baroness as most call me." She spoke calmly as she shook the girl's hand. "As I already mentioned this here is Chrome. He watches over me while we travel." She then bumped Chrome with her elbow causing him to smile a little and make what sounded like a happy grunt. "If you're wondering why he doesn't talk I can't really tell you over time I just adapted to his grunts and I can pretty much understand him now. However he does speak on very rare occasions." Vasilisa nodded, having noted Chrome's lack of dialogue. "So the strong silent type? Interesting." she said, raising an eyebrow. "Ich bin Vasilisa D. Draco. Guten Tag Sylvia." the woman responded, accidentally slipping into her mother's language without realizing it. "Shit my bad. Anyways yeah my name is Vasilisa though most call me Lissa or Vas. Though if we're going by epithets I'm known as The Iron Maiden." Lissa continued, "So what are you two up to?" The lady made note of the two's dynamic, appearing more as good friends rather than bodyguard and client. Then again they probably had been on the road together for quite a while hence the familiarity. "I see you know some other languages." Sylvia spoke. "Well it's nice to meet you as well Vas." He voice sounded normal now, not a hint of brattiness or sassiness within it. "Well me and Chrome have been traveling around Ishgar for about four years now. We're currently just hunting for various treasures. Namely the Sword of Damocles." Chrome nodded in agreement with her words. "What about you Vas what are you doing out here all alone and if you don't mind me asking why were you so grumpy them we first met?" Sylvia asked her. Chrome seemed to want to know the same thing. "Yes I do. It's thanks to my mother, she began teaching me when I was young." Vasilisa responded while recognizing the relaxed demeanor Sylvia now possessed. "So you're treasure hunters. I'm just a free bird I guess. While I've been mapping the world I've learned new customs and met new people. You could say that the land has become my classroom." she giggled a bit at Sylvia's next comment. "I was in a pissy mood cause I was bored. Nothing was happening and the world was too tranquil. Besides I hadn't seen another individual in days so that didn't help things. But mostly I was blasé." the lady finished. "I see." Sylvia nodded in response. "I guess we were both on our off days." She spoke referring to their angrier moods earlier. "So why are you mapping out the world?" Sylvia asked. It was honestly quite an odd task seeing as most of the world had been mapped, at least to her knowledge. Chrome then tapped her on the shoulder and grunted a couple more times. She nodded and turned back to Vas. "Chrome wants you to tell him what type of mage you are after you answer my question. He sensed it during your fight." Sylvia asked. "Well. I call it mapping out the world but really it's just me seeing it with my own two eyes rather than through the context of some dusty novel. Granted I have happened upon unmapped locations, towns and villages. Ignored because they were considered "insignificant". I guess it was at that point that I began formally redrawing the world, making these inclusions so they would not be forget by time. Nevertheless, it's been an experience I wouldn't trade for the world." she responded. It was at that point Lissa noticed Chrome's grunts once more, then translated by Sylvia. "Oh that. Just a normal mage. I'm not a Slayer or anything profound: I specialize in magic that is attuned to my somewhat hard-headed demeanor." Vasilisa stated before stretching. Remaining mum on her specific magic set. "Oh that's really interesting. Come across any cool places that might harbor treasure?" Sylvia asked in a curious tone. Another hint at the sword was always welcome. Chrome on the other hand seemed to be displeased with her answer and began grunting to Sylvia. Sylvia on the other hand did not want to ask his question for him. "Chrome that's rude and prying I'm not asking that." Chrome responded with a few more grunts. "No I'm not just going to do that since she clearly didn't want to specify." Chrome then stared at Sylvia angrily before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. In very neat handwriting he wrote out his question and presented the piece of paper to Sylvia. It said, I would like to know specifically what types of magic you use. "I mean some of the places were visual treasures. Sights that I won't forget as long as I live. Though I wasn't one to pry about their valuables. Especially given how tightly they guarded some of their relics and the corresponding resting places." the lady said. Before raising an eyebrow at Chrome's apparent frustration. "What's his issue?" she continued before reading the note. "Why should I tell you that? I don't know what magic type you utilize. Nor do I know all of Sylvia's capabilities if her lack of helplessness is to be believed." Vas playfully bumped Sy in the shoulder at the end of this statement. She would remain tight-lipped on the full-extent of her abilities, namely her magic side, until she had an idea of what that immovable object known as Chrome divulged his own skill set. "Tell me more about some of these resting places, any mention of the Sword of Damocles?" Sylvia pried, she wanted as much information as possible about it. In response to her comment Syliva sighed. "Sorry about that Chrome is very curious about things and decent really know when it's not socially acceptable to ask about them." Sylvia spoke, directing the last part of her sentence directly at Chrome, receiving a grunt that sounded like a death threat. "Oh shut up you animal." Sylvia replied. Chrome stared down at the two and simply wrote another note down on his paper. He then presented it to Vas, I use Crash Magic. "Well. There was this one town somewhere in Desierto that mentioned a legend relating to a sword. Though when I asked for further information they remained mum on details. From what I could clean though it was a purposeful silence. Not sure if that is the weapon you're looking for but yeah." Vasilisa stated before reading Chrome's note once more. "Is that so... Well I guess I can divulge some details. I'm a user of Iron Magic, Iron-Make and Lightning Magic. Plus a little surprise I like to save for those troublesome teleportation users." she continued before leaning against a tree. Vas then eyed Sylvia to see if she would reveal anything beyond her Barrier Magic. If anything it felt like story time was approaching given how comfortable the three were in each other's presence. "Desierto huh. Seems like that's our next target then." Sylvia spoke, placing her hand on Chrome's shoulder. "With him I'm sure they'll divulge the details." Her mouth curled into a smile. "Wow so you're a user of four types of magic huh, that's pretty cool. I'm assuming your teleportation destroyer is something like rules of the area right?" Sylvia guessed, another type of anti teleportation magic not ringing any bells. "I use barrier magic as you know as well as two other types. Organic link and something for those who just wont stand still." She then looked at Chrome and received a nod from him before continuing. "The organic link magic I use helps keep Chrome's power under control, though it's more like a door than a lock. He can release all of it whenever he wants to." "I could see that happening." Vas stated with a smirk. "I decided not to push the issue cause I was staying for the time being. So a harmonious relationship was a necessity, but have fun cracking that nut. But yeah, my parents figured that I should have an understanding of it. Hence me learning them." She nodded, suitably impressed. "That's quite a rare magic you possess right there. You're the first I've met holding that caster type, despite they're being past users of the art." Vasilisa shifted her weight, rolling her neck to work out any kinks. "I suppose you're headed straight there then?" Vas asked, her eyes flashing quicksilver as she considered using her Iron-Make to make her trek just a little shorter. "Yeah we'll probably be going there soon. It's a long walk though so you might have to carry me Chrome." She smiled maliciously at the man and his only response was a creating an x with his hand and a couple grunts that were probably swears. "Oh shut up you can crush a mountain like you're breathing you can stand to carry me for a couple miles." She stated with a huff. To this Chrome could only sigh and bow his head in defeat, damn his strength. "Well I suppose this is goodbye then." Sylvia spoke, offering Vas a hug goodbye. "It was a pleasure to meet you mongrel." However her words were pleasant and happy now. Chrome then stepped forwards and shook Vasilisa's hand. "A pleasure." Were the only words that left his lips. His extremely gruff tone echoing over the fields. He obviously hadn't spoke in some time. Vas snickered as she accepted the hug before reciprocating. "It was excellent to make your acquaintance plebeian." she said, though there was a warmth to her words. Vas started slightly at Chrome's words, the dialogue unexpected particularly with his rough vocals. It was clear that he wasn't one for speaking, though such a fact had been confirmed quite a while ago. As a token of appreciation for his effort to communicate, Vas drew him into a hug, picking him off the ground despite his sizable mass before setting Chrome down once more. "Good luck in your travels. Let's go Ryu." she spoke before a dragon composed of Iron manifested next to her. Hopping on its back, her irises lost their blue coloration, replaced by the burning quicksilver signifying her mastery of Iron Magic. Giving the pair a devil may care grin, Lissa and her dragon partner took off to the skies, headed for a new destination among yet unmade discoveries. Chrome was surprised but accepted the hug from Vas and gave her a cheery wave as she set off. "Good luck to you too Vas. We'll meet again." Sylvia shouted as she waved to the ascending dragon. She then turned back to Chrome. "So it looked like someone had a crush on you hmm." Sylvia laughed much to Chrome's confusion. "Oh that's right....um never mind Chromey." Her voiced softened. She then constructed a barrier around the two. "Barrier transport system online. Desert here we come!" She shouted with joy as a smile crept over Chrome's face. It was only the begging of the adventure for the two of them.